Cartas de ninguna parte
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Basado en el reto de escritura de Hey Arnold Creatives ideas group en FB. Sugerencia: Cartas de ninguna parte.


**Disclaimer: Nada de Hey Arnold me pertence. (Lastima)**

**Basado en el reto de escritura de Hey Arnold Creatives ideas group en FB.**

**Sugerencia:**

_**Cartas de ninguna parte**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era una tarde como cualquiera, ella caminaba despacio tratando de serenarse después de las tribulaciones y conflictos que hubo en la escuela, la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de llegar a su casa tampoco, después de todo tal vez no hubiera nadie en ella, su madre tal vez dormiría una de esas siestas de resaca que solía tener y aunque intentara despertarla no respondería, y su padre, él de seguro estaría en el trabajo fingiendo no tener familia, ahogándose en su monotonía, su hermana estaría en alguna sesión o entrevista o algo… y sin embargo ella tenia una secreta prisa por estar frente a su puerta y revisar el buzón, para ver si ahí encontraba eso que últimamente le hacia sentir un poco de felicidad.

Tan pronto llego a su umbral, comenzó a hurgar en la caja de entregas, enseguida que localiza un par de sobres salta hacia la cocina para cerciorarse de que no hay nadie cerca, revisa los destinatarios de las cartas una es para su padre así que la bota sobre la barra de la cocina y fija su mirada en la que queda en su mano, una hermosa letra manuscrita muestra su nombre firmemente _**"Helga"**_ solo así, tan simple y perfecto. Fuerzas le hicieron falta para correr a encerrarse a su recamara, una vez a solas corre las cortinas de su ventana para que entre mas luz, abre con sumo cuidado el sobre color marfil que tiene en sus manos, una sola hoja doblada en dos sale de aquella envoltura, nuevamente la letra manuscrita y firme proveniente de una mano masculina, algo de lo que estaba segura, resalta en el papel, sonríe suavemente mientras sus ojos azules leen la solitaria frase que en ella se encuentra, _**"Vamos a ocultar la verdad en la mejor mentira y que la realidad se engañe con un hermoso sueño…"**_ decía esta vez, siempre es así, una sola frase, desde que comenzó a recibir esas cartas, si es que podían llamarse así, una sola frase escrita por una letra tan fina y en un papel tan elegante, sin remitente, cartas de ninguna parte, que sin embargo la ayudaban diariamente cual si supieran exactamente que decirle para hacerle llevadera su soledad.

¿Helga G Pataki una solitaria? Ella a veces se sentía así, tal vez la falta de aquel a quien toda la vida amo y quien ahora se encontraba tan lejos, era en gran medida lo que le provocara esa melancolía, pero esas cartas, cargadas con optimismo y calidez, llegaron a tocar su corazón, a pesar de ser tan cortas y sin detalles, le daban ánimos para seguir cada día, ni siquiera la esporádica recepción de alguna carta de Arnold le quitaba el buen sabor que le dejaban aquellos sencillos manuscritos.

Día tras día durante dos años y medio ella recibió esos mensajes, su solitaria frase que la ayudaba a vivir y continuar. Si su corazón no hubiese estado ocupado en amar a Arnold seguramente hubiera quedado prendada de aquel que le escribía aquello y sin embargo muy en el fondo sabia que esas cartas no eran de amor, sino de una amistad profunda y sincera, de alguien que se preocupaba profundamente por ella.

Con los años transcurridos su vida familiar cambio, después de no pocos sobresaltos y algunas angustias, su madre y su padre estaban mas atentos a ella, y su hermana por fin había logrado acercarse, sus amigos estaban a su lado y como la cereza del pastel su amado había regresado, y tan pronto eso sucedió las cartas dejaron de llegar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ahora ella mira las nubes sentada en la banca de un parque, de pronto siente que alguien se sienta a su lado.

― ¿Querías hablar conmigo? ― le dice un muchacho de ojos azul claro y cabello casi del mismo color que su piel.

Ella asiente y le sonríe tomando su mano antes de agregar.

― Quería agradecerte... tus cartas me dieron muchos ánimos estos años.

El la mira intrigado y asombrado.

― Sabias que yo... ¿como? si yo… ― trata de continuar.

― No digas nada... ¿como lo sé? Pues así nada más y de verdad sin ellas tal vez no hubiera podido seguir... gracias ― dice antes de darle un abrazo.

El muchacho se pone rojo y sonríe abrazándola con cariño.

― Me alegra que seas feliz, sabes que nos soy muy bueno para hablar... pero me da gusto que mis palabras escritas te hayan ayudado. Y ahora me voy, Arnold no tardara en llegar y yo tengo una cita.

―Si Brian, y de nuevo muchas gracias... ah y saluda a Lila de mi parte chico listo ― le dice antes de que él diga adiós con la mano y comience a alejarse.

― Le diré de tu parte ― contesta mientras camina lentamente.

De pronto un par de brazos la rodean por detrás.

― ¿Ese era Brainy? ― le dice Arnold algo despistado.

― No... él era Brian... mi mejor amigo.

Arnold solo alza la ceja tratando de entender a su novia.

― Algún día te explicare Arnoldo, ahora llévame por un helado ― le dice con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

Él asiente y ella se cuelga de su brazo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

En la casa de Helga en una caja de terciopelo color purpura reposan casi mil frases para levantar el animo que ella guardara ahí para siempre, aunque también en su corazón.

Fin.

"_**Vamos a ocultar la verdad en la mejor mentira y que la realidad se engañe con un hermoso sueño,**_ _**pero si la realidad se convierte en algo mejor que el sueño, vamos a vivirla con esmero."**_


End file.
